dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Network/Programming
Original Series * Iggy and Nutmunk (June 12, 2006-Present) * Mario and Freddy Adventures (May 16, 2017-Present) * Radical TV (September 30, 2002-Present) * Total Plush Island (September 30, 2012-Present) * Games and Video (April 19, 1997-Present) * The Roblox Adventures (May 2015-Present) Acquired Programming Animated * The Loud House (May 17, 2016-Present) * Kid vs. Kat (August 29, 2009-Present) * Grizzy and The Lemmings (October 18, 2017-Present) * Taffy (July 26, 2019-Present) * Angry Birds Toons (November 21, 2013-Present) * Grojband (May 16, 2014-Present) * Spongebob Squarepants (September 30, 1999-Present) * Sonic Boom (July 2015-Present) * Rabbids Invasion (May 22, 2014-Present) * Mr Magoo (2019) (September 29, 2019-Present) * Wacky Races (2017) (November 29, 2017-Present) * The Casagrandes (November 19, 2019-Present) * Piggy Tales (August 15, 2014-Present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (May 12th, 2012-Present) * We Bare Bears (Febuary 15, 2016-Present) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (May 15, 2000-Present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (September 14, 2014-Present) * Angry Birds Stella Toons (March 16, 2015-Present) * Mighty Mike (November 2019-Present) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (September 20, 2019-Present) * New Looney Tunes (January 9, 2016-Present) * Oswaldo (February 23, 2018-Present) * Oscar's Oasis (May 22, 2011-Present) (but also reruns on Electric Network 2) * Homestaria! * Ngyes and Woomy * The Calamari Crew (TV series) * The Gizzy Series * Countryballs: The Animated Series Live Action and Sitcoms * Game Shakers (December 15, 2015-Present) * Henry Danger (July 29, 2014-Present) * Cousins for Life (March 2019-Present) * The Simpsons (October 25, 1995-Present) * Seinfield (October 19, 1999-Present) * Full House (May 29, 1995-Present) * Family Guy (October 13, 2000-Present) Electric Network Junior Programming Animated * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures (June 18, 2017-Present) * Numberjacks (August 30, 2010-Present) * Teletubbies (August 17, 1998-Present) * LazyTown (October 18, 2008-Present) * Bear in The Bluehouse (June 15, 1998-Present) * Barney and Friends (May 17, 1997-Present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 17, 2011-Present) Former Programming * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (September 26, 2006-May 2017) * Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (May 17, 2006-October 16, 2014) * The Backyardigans (November 30, 2005-May 31st, 2014) * Yo Gabba Gabba (May 2008-October 15, 2016) * Baby Looney Tunes (May 2002-October 2008) * Dora The Explorer (May 22, 2001-October 26, 2016) * Seven Little Monsters (May 8, 2006-January 22, 2012) Electric Network at Night Programming (and Includes some Shows that aired on Vionex Block) Series * SuperMarioLogan (May 8, 2009-Present) * SMG4 (October 15, 2011-Present) * InuYasha (May 12, 2001-Present) * Sr Pelo (July 2016-Present) * One Piece (May 2005-Present) * South Park (May 22, 2000-Present) Former Programming (and Vionex) * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (July 14, 2004-August 19,2009) * American Dad (November 17, 2006-October 25, 2015) (American Dad was Moved to Adult Land after stopped airing on October 25) * That '70s Show (May 31, 2000-August 2007) * Friends (July 2005-May 19, 2012) * Invader Zim (May 13, 2004-October 17, 2008) Former Programming Animated * Ren and Stimpy (August 19, 1997-May 29, 2000) * Jackie Chan Adventures (May 15, 2002-April 2008) * Dude! That's My Ghost (May 2014-August 15, 2016) (as the series was Move to Electric Network 2 on August 27, 2016) * Hey Arnold (August 8, 1994-October 7, 2005) * Rugrats (May 4th, 1994-October 8, 2006) * Being Ian (April 14th, 2006-May 15, 2010) (as of July 2013, it's reruns on Electric Network) * CatDog (May 6, 1999-October 27, 2005) * Adventures of The Sonic the Hedgehog (October 1996-May 1, 2006) * Sonic SaTM (May 1997-October 2007) * The Flintstones (May 16, 1993-October 2001) * Snagglepuss (May 1995-October 30, 2006) * All Hail Julian (May 20, 2015-January 17, 2018) * The Fairly Oddparents (May 3, 2002-February 27 2018) * Bunnicula (March 15, 2016-May 14, 2019) (as of July 18, 2019, It's Reruns) * Stickin' Around (May 1998-October 19, 2008) * The New Woody Woodpecker (May 2003-October 2007) * Be Cool Scooby Doo (March 2016-May 31, 2019) * Angela Anaconda (May 29, 1999-October 2007) * Tom and Jerry Kids (May 29, 1994-October 27, 2002) * Tom and Jerry Tales (October 17, 2007-May 29, 2010) * Animaniacs (May 23, 1996-October 2008) * The Pinky and The Brain (May 19, 1998-May 2007) * The Garfield Show (May 2010-October 15, 2017) * Garfield and Friends (May 26, 1993-October 22, 2000) * Jimmy Neutron (May 12 2002-October 17, 2009) * The Looney Tunes Show (May 12, 2012-October 15, 2015) * Endangered Species (October 15, 2015-March 14, 2016) * Almost Naked Animals (May 12, 2012-October 2014) * D'myna Leagues (May 2003-October 19, 2012) * Sidekick (May 11, 2011-March 16, 2015) * Scaredy Squirrel (May 13, 2011-October 19, 2013) * Rocket Monkeys (May 15, 2014-March 17, 2017) * Mucha Lucha (October 2003-May 18, 2009) * Chuck's Choice (June 2017-October 26, 2018) (but reruns as of May 16, 2019) Live Action and Sitcoms * Radioactive (May 2000-October 2008) * The Brady Bunch (October 14, 1996-May 17, 2004) * Cory in The House (May 17, 2008-October 11, 2011) * Fries What That (May 29, 2005-October 17, 2006) Reruns * The Smurfs (October 15, 2006-Present) * Being Ian (July 2013-Present) * Bunnicula (July 18, 2019-Present) * Endangered Species (May 18, 2016-Present) * League of Super Evil (October 15, 2012-Present) * Sidekick (May 15, 2016-Present) * Chuck's Choice (May 16, 2019-Present) Anime * Pokemon (May 18, 1998-Present) * Dragon Ball (October 2000-Present) * Dragon Ball Z (May 16, 2002-Present) * Sonic X (May 2003-Present) * Sailor Moon (May 1999-Present) Shorts * Kid vs Kat Shorts (May 12, 2010-Present) * The Loud House Shorts (June 2, 2016-Present) Former * Ooohhhasis (May 25, 2008-October 10, 2012) * Monstories (October 23, 2007-May 24, 2010) * Purple and Brown (May 21, 2006-October 7, 2007) * Doodlez (July 23, 2002-August 24, 2005) Category:Electric Network